


Comfortable

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Dean Winchester, It Actually Makes Me Angry How Fluffy It Is, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, So Domestic I Almost Threw Up, The Author Regrets Everything, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Eleven; Lazy Sundays
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how long this took me to write. It was really hard and I almost didn’t finish. Honestly, I didn’t want to finish. I was going to skip this day altogether. 
> 
> But I did. And I feel like it’s a major achievement. 
> 
> I’ll just make up for it with extra angst tomorrow. =D

“Found anything yet?” Dean asks, craning his neck over the back of the couch.

Sam gives him bitch face forty-two before turning back to the computer screen. “For the twelfth time, no.”

Dean groans and slaps the seat of the couch with his hand before he stands. “C’mon man, there has to be _something_! A shifter, a werewolf, a fricken salt and burn. _Anything_!”

Sam closes his laptop throwing him an irritated look. “Here’s a crazy thought, maybe just enjoy it? There’s literally no cases out there within a couple hours drive and, for once, nothing is after use. Why not, I don’t know, find a hobby.”

Taken aback by his brothers words, Dean just blinks after him as he storms out of the room, almost knocking Cas over in the process as he walks in. Castiel looks back to Sam with a questioning look before turning to Dean and asking, “What did you do?”

Dean scoffs, flopping back down on the oversized sofa. “Why’s it always gotta be something I did?”

Cas gives him a warm smile as he sits down on the couch beside him. “Your brother only ever looks truly annoyed like that after you’ve been pestering him about something.”

Dean huffs a breath and crosses his arms, but definitely _not_ pouting. “Yeah well, whatever. There isn’t any cases or anything so you can go fly off and do whatever it is you do.”

Out of the corner of his eye Dean sees Cas tilt his head in the that way that makes his stomach flutter. He clears his throat, shifting in the seat trying to ignore his angels eyes on him.

“I’m quite content to just, what is it you say? Oh, ‘hang out’ with you,” he says bringing up his hands and actually using air quotes.

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs. “I don’t even know what to do. It’s not like we’ve ever really had a lazy day, or whatever.”

Castiel shrugs and nods to the tv in front of them. “You could show me one of those movies you and Charlie are always talking about.”

“Seriously?” Dean asks looking at him in surprise. “You wanna just stay with me all day and watch movies? You not going to be disappearing on me halfway through?”

Castiel looks thoughtful for a minute before he turns back to Dean and shakes his head. “There isn’t anything pressing that needs my attention. I am all yours.”

Those innocent four little words have a blush rising so fast to Dean’s cheeks he barely has time to duck his head away. He gets up from the couch, mumbling something about making popcorn as he shuffles off to the kitchen.

As Dean is grabbing a few bags of microwaveable popcorn he tries to get his body under control. Honestly he’d probably end up doing the same thing even if Cas hadn’t come in and suggested it, but that’s honestly what was bothering him. There’s something depressing sitting in his room watching the same movies he’s seen so much he can quote them word for word. But it’s different with Cas. Never in a million years did he think an angel would be interested in slumming it on some (what day is it? Friday? No, that was when they got home. Yesterday they shopped and recovered. So it’s Sunday?) lazy Sunday.

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. Hell, it feels like he’s fifteen again and going to her house to watch movies in the living room on a date. This is just _Cas_ and Dean knows that no matter whatever emotions are trying to break their way through his wall of internalized feelings, Cas suggesting tonight means absolutely nothing.

Padding back into the room, a giant bowl of popcorn in his arms, he plops back into his spot putting their bowl between them.

“Alright,” Dean says snagging the remote and turning the tv on. “What do you want to start with?”

“Lord of the Rings,” he says without hesitation. “I’d very much like to understand what the fascination is with this ring you two keep talking about, and why it’s so precious.”

Dean snorts and presses a few buttons before getting the movie up from his list. “Good choice. We’ll start with The Hobbit. It’s the prequel to the whole thing.”

Castiel nods and turns his attention to the tv.

Hours later Dean stands up as the credits are rolling, raising his arms above his head and stretching. Castiel just stares at the tv with a confused look on his face.

“I don’t understand,” he says turning to Dean. His eyes go wide and Dean follows their gaze realizing his shirt is raised above his stomach.

Dean blushes, lowering his arms and grabs the empty bowl from the couch. “What part?”

“Nothing you and Charlie talked about recently was in that movie. I mean, there were the hobbits and the ring, but the –”

“We’ll start the next one,” Dean says rolling his eyes. “I’m going to take a piss then we’ll start it, yeah?” Castiel grunts and leans back against the couch in a way that Dean might actually call it sulking.

After he’s done using the bathroom and putting the bowl in the kitchen to wash later, Dean sits back down in his spot, his thigh brushing against Castiel’s. He moves it away from him, clearing his throat and grabbing the remote. “Ready?” Castiel just nods and Dean hits play.

The manage to make it through two more movies before Dean’s eyes start to droop. He keeps jolting awake when his head starts to lean over onto Castiel’s shoulder. The next time it happens, Dean groans and tries to readjust himself to have his body weight lean the opposite way, but they’re sitting too close for him to properly move.

“Dean?” Castiel asks looking over to him.

“M’sorry Cas,” he mumbles. “I keep fallin’ asleep. What time is it anyway?”

“A little after midnight,” he says looking back to the movie. “You can rest on my shoulder if you want.”

And just like that Dean is awake, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, hands getting sweaty. Cas glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “Dean?”

The words on his tongue are right there to just get up and call it a night. He’s sure the hell awake enough for it. But something about the warmth sitting next to Cas and how comfortable he really feels beside him has him pausing. He knows by the time he gets back to his room he’s going to be laying on his bed for another two hours trying to actually fall asleep again. What’s really stopping him, anyway? They’ve got nowhere to be. If Sam happens to walk in he can just play it off like he fell asleep during the movie.

Slowly, Dean lays his head on Castiel’s shoulder, half expecting it to be uncomfortable. A wave of warmth washes over him as soon as his head lays on it. Dean almost moans with how instantly relaxed he feels.

He tries, he really tries to keep his eyes open. After a minute or two, his eyelids feel like they have weights on them and they slip close. The next time Dean opens them, his head is resting against something soft and warm. He groans as fingers brush through his hair, scraping with just the right amount of force on his scalp.

“Sleep Dean,” Cas whispers. “I’ll watch over you.”

Dean has about two seconds to realize Castiel has moved them to his bedroom, and his head is laying on Castiel’s chest. Panic starts to rise in his chest and he opens his mouth to say something about Cas being in his bed and Sam finding them, but Castiel runs his fingers through his hair again. All that comes out is a noise crossed between a whimper and a moan.

Dean decides he doesn’t care, and rubs his face against Castiel’s warm chest. As he drifts off he swears he feels a kiss on the stop of his head before everything fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me feel things! Let me know what you think!


End file.
